fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Meghna X Juno
Character Meghna Mathur © HeartOfPinkSol Juno Lascavir © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Juno: *on her horse, using her Heal staff to tend to an injured bird* There we go! Good as new! Meghna: *fixing her hair* .. Juno: *lets the bird fly off* Such a majestic creature.... Meghna: Jeez, it’s so boring here. Juno: *mounts her horse* Alright, Jupiter, let's go. *Jupiter whinnies in agreement* Meghna: Why did those people send me here? There’s absolutely no one to talk to! Grr. Juno: *rides past her* Good day, miss. Meghna: Hi…wait, there are actually people here? That’s a surprise. Juno: I'm merely traveling through. This is an outpost town, so not many people take residency here. Meghna: No wonder, but apparently this place has good like nature background and all. That’s the only reason I’m here. Juno: Yes, this place is very closely involved with its natural surroundings...it's quite a beautiful place. Meghna: Agreed. Juno: My name is Juno; who are you? Meghna: Meghna. Meghna Mathur, be sure to remember that name! Juno: *nods* Pleased to meet you, Meghna. Meghna: Yeahh! Like I said remember my name because soon enough everyone will be crowding this very spot since I, Meghna Mathur, the most gorgeous super model to exist! Juno: Ah, an aspiring model? Meghna: *gasps* I’m not an aspiring model…I am a model! The world’s best yet! Juno: Well, I hope to see your name in lights someday soon! Meghna: You will! WELL I have to go! I’m starving…bye! *walks off* Juno: She certainly was a charming individual.... 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Meghna: God…I can’t wait to leave! Juno: *healing an injured child* There you go! *chuckles* Meghna: *sighs while twirling with her hair* Let’s see if anything is cooking in the town! Juno: *gets up to move, but bumps into her* Oops, sorry! Meghna: Hey you! *starts snapping* ….JUNO! Yes, you are Juno! Right? Juno: *blinks* Oh, Meghna! Yes, it is I. How are you? Meghna: You remember my name! Good job! I’m good, BORED again…you have no idea how much I want to leave! But, what’s up with you? Juno: Not much; I'm preparing to leave within a few hours' time. Meghna: Please don’t leave! I won’t have anyone to talk to.. Juno: *bites her lip* I do have to be someplace by the end of the day....but I can stay with you until I must depart. Meghna: Thank you! As long as I have someone with me…I’m good! Juno: You don't like being alone, do you? Meghna: Eh. Company always makes me happy as long as it is someone I can stand! Juno: *laughs* That's very true! I suppose I was just curious, since I happen to have an acquaintance who is fearful of being alone. Meghna: Oh, well I mean there are people here who I know…but I’m with them like everyday so I’d rather not be with them. Juno: Why would you say that about your friends? You should cherish them! Meghna: *shakes her head* They aren’t technically my friends. They are more like workers…who I come with to take pictures with? Juno: *cocks her head* Like....a noble's servant? Meghna: *starts laughing* ME? A noble?! *continues laughing* I wish….no way. I mean they are photographers who take pictures of people for their stuff. So they are taking pictures of ME at different time periods of course. So that’s the only reason I’m here. Juno: Oh, I see....I thought it would have been quite humorous to find another noble here. Meghna: Well I’m going to be rich soon enough, so.. Juno: Oh, yes, that's right; you're the world's next top model! Meghna: Hey! You got a pretty good memory! Juno: I've been told as such before Meghna: Well now I’ve seen it as well! Juno: *laughs* So, what shall we do until I have to leave? Meghna: *shrugs* I don’t know…you haven’t told me much about you.. Juno: Oh....well, why not? I'm traveling about looking for someone.... Meghna: Oh, why? Juno: *frowns a bit*....It's a long story, one that I'm not too proud of.... Meghna: Oh.. Juno: Would you be willing to listen? Meghna: Sure! Juno: Well...it begins with my father, Lord Lascavir.... Meghna: Sounds familiar…yes, go on.. Juno: He's been a notorious man....he enjoys keeping laguz and Branded as slaves, and he treats him so cruelly....one of the slaves was a young falcon laguz named Kendall.... Meghna: Oh…laguz are eh. Not really my care. But, go on. Juno: Well....Kendall and I got to know each other very well during his time in our...."service".....and it eventually blossomed into romance. Meghna: Awwwww! Juno: *smiles a bit* He's a wonderful person....and I didn't want him to be a slave any longer. I set him free from his bonds right in front of my father, and a fight broke out. Kendall and I escaped, but we were separated from each other. I'm out trying to find him now. Meghna: Aw! That’s so sweet! Juno: *blushes a bit* Thank you...I just hope I find him soon. Meghna: Good luck with that! Juno: Thank you....Hopefully, my father hasn't found him first... Meghna: I hope so too! Juno: *smiles* You're a very kind person, Meghna. Meghna: We’ll see how long that lasts, but thanks! Juno: *laughs* Well then, let's get something to eat. Do you have any allergies to anything? Meghna: Yes fatty food! I have a specific diet which I must follow to keep a perfect figure. Juno: Right....well, what do you normally eat? Meghna: Fresh salads, of course. Juno: *blinks*....That's it? Meghna: No, but healthy stuff…I’m too lazy to actually go name each and everything. Juno: Do you have anything like meat, greens or dairy? Meghna: Yep! Juno: Well, at least your balancing your diet the right way. Meghna: Course! I don’t want to be anorexic! Juno: Well, let's go to a restaurant and get something to eat, shall we? Meghna: Sure! Juno: Well, let's go; I know this nice little place around here.. 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Meghna: *smiling* That was good! Juno: *smiling as well* I'm glad you enjoyed it. Meghna: You should’ve let me pay! Juno: *waves her off* I have more than enough money to spare; a small meal isn't much damage Meghna: Fine, but when I’m a big shot model…I’m paying you back! For sure! Juno: *giggles* You don't have too; don't feel obligated. Meghna: No…I still will! Even if you say no. Juno: Oh fine....I can see you won't be swayed. Meghna: Course! So what are you going to do next? Juno: Well, I do have to go to the next town over, but...hmm...I'm not sure what else to do now. Meghna: I seeeeeeeeeeee. Juno: We could always stroll around town and make something up as we go. Meghna: Awesome! Let’s go! *walking* So...what about your father? Have you kept contact with him? Juno: *shakes her head* No...if he is unable to accept my beliefs and feelings, then I don't want him in my life. Plain and simple. Meghna: Weird…my Dad was kinda like that. Juno: Really? How so? Meghna: He told me if I wanted to be a model, I had to leave the house or to forget my dream and stay at home. Juno: Obviously you chose your dream. But why'd he force you to choose? Meghna: He didn’t want me to be a model, not that he doesn’t want me to follow my dream. But, he thinks it’s unpredictable and he hates what media does to people, how it corrupts them. He is what I would say…overprotective. Juno: I see....he doesn't want you to forget the little things in life. Meghna: I guess, I mean that’s an assumption. I may be wrong. Juno: It's a plausible reason. But, I'm glad you decided to shoot for your dream. Meghna: Well course! I just know I’m going to be a big shot! Juno: *smiles* I hope everything treats you well in life. Meghna: Thanks! Juno: Maybe once I find Kendall, we can visit you sometime! Meghna: Well have fun finding me since I’ll be all over the world! Juno: I'll just follow the posters, then! *laughs* Meghna: That's smart! *smiles* Juno: Well, this is where we part for now. I'll see you around, Meghna! Hugs? Meghna: Course! *hugs* Juno: *hugs her back* See you later! *leaves with a friendly wave* Meghna: *waves* 'End of Support A ' ' Meghna, the Victorious Supermodel and Juno, the Triumphant Noble ' Meghna’s dream came true and she became one of the top supermodel’s in history. Though Meghna didn’t forget about her good friend, Juno, she tracked down where Juno was to meet her after many months after their last meet. She was able to track down Juno and was flabbergasted and happy to see her friend and the one whom she was searching for. Both girls were impressed of each other’s successes.